Koji Koji no Mi
The is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to generate a malt that can mimic the properties of the things it had previously covered, making the user a Lord of Mold. It was eaten by Pygmalion. Strengths & Weaknesses The first ability granted by the Koji Koji to its user is to vomit an amorphous, white malt-like substance from their mouth in a virtually endless amount, in an analogous principle as the Doru Doru no Mi. Unlike this type of Devil Fruit, however, this type of malt cannot solidified or shape in its pure state; thus, it bears very little offensive power in its pure state, barring the unlikely eventuality of suffocating unwary and unprepared opponents via the sheer physicality of the mold. However, things begin to change once the puddle had somehow touched a certain object or person; in that case, the once drab plasma will assume a colorful palette, mimicking the exact color ratio of the touched object in each of its part. The speed of the process is dependent on how much of the target is in contact with the malt, but it will assume all the targets colors, eventually. Once the palette is mapped, the user will gain a die of the target's inner and outer essence. More than one object at time can be copied at once, their essence mixing in the pot From this now colorful cauldron, the user can summon duplicates of the copied object, all sharing either the exact physical properties of the target; or if more objects are copied, a mixture of the features of the copied objects. Those mindless duplicates will be likely each one as strong and fast as the copied enemy, with the possibility of adding other properties if there are more copied objects. For example, if the malt bears the color palette of a person and a sword, the user can recreate clones with the weapon for their arms or with a metallic texture. The way the objects can be mingled together is almost limitless, given the possibility of intermingling colors with each other. The clones will be mindless androids totally obedient to the user, empty vessels which can carry out also their Haki and fighting patterns. Provided there is enough mold, the user can generate as many clones or clones as big as he wants, creating an army or giant duplicates to overwhelm the target through sheer power. In addition, the destroyed copies will turn in colored malt, ready to be shaped and rise again to the users' command. The user can also summon parts of the copied objects or targets from any part of the mixture. A first important limit of the fruit lies in his ability to copy those non physical characteristic of the user: clones will bear semblance and power with their target, but none of their skills and combat smarts. Clones will have to rely entirely on the user's own abilities such as Haki to fight, which can be disadvantageous when fighting an opponent whose skills surpasses their own. Also, Devil Fruit powers cannot be copied by themselves, though any modification on the target Lineage Factor derived from their consumption will. A corollary of the mindless nature of the clones is that they cannot make any move on their own, requiring constant inputs from the user to fight efficiently. Also, while the plasmic nature of the duplicates makes incredibly difficult to put them down permanently, it makes them easier to be dispelled through physical force alone, if only to get an opening. Extreme heat and extreme cold will also either melt the clones or make them freeze, thus rendering them useless. Koji Koji no Mi requires the user opening their mouth to emit plasma: only when the target is bathed in copious quantities, far exceeding their mass, the Fruit can deploy his full power. Aside of these, it shares the common weaknesses of every Devil Fruit. Usage Etymology References .